It's For The Best
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: New Country, New School, New Life. and Thanks to my cousin Rachel, Everybody already expects greats things from me. Meet Alexia Berry, cousin of the one and only Rachel Berry. But being the cousin of someone so talented isn't always fun.
1. Chapter 1

New country, new school, new life? No. Same old life, just with new people and a new place. And quite frankly it sucks.

"Alexia, Hun, we're here" my mum whispered shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I opened my eyes and looked around I couldn't see much due to the darkness but could see a rather large house completely lit out and two men coming towards us from it.

"Josie!" One of them called out in glee

"Hiram!" My mum called back embracing one of the men, Hiram I guess, in a tight hug "LeRoy" she said embracing the other man in a tight hug. I quietly got out of the car and stood behind my mum quietly watching the three of then chat away like I wasn't there.

"Alexia! My how you have a grown." Hiram exclaimed noticing me.

"Err hi" I said awkwardly

"Lex, don't act all shy" my mum scolded

"I'm not acting" I mumbled quietly but they obviously heard because LeRoy and Hiram laughed as did mum but he gave me a look that said 'don't talk back'

"Why don't we get all your stuff in and catch up around supper?" LeRoy asked

"Wonderful idea" Hiram agreed as mum nodded and headed to the boot of the car to get our bags out.  
LeRoy led me up to the room I was staying which was their daughters Rachel's but she was in New York studying at NYADA so it was mine for the time being until mum got her own house. When I got into to the room I was shocked at how pink and girls it was. It certainly wasn't my type of room and I prayed that mum would get a job and house soon so I could get out this pinkness.

"Uhm LeRoy?" I asked.

"Yes Alexia?" He asked

"Do you think Rachel would mind if I uhm put up my posters?" I asked

"I don't see why not. And if it makes you feel more at home and comfortable then you are welcome to" he answered smiling at me.

"Thank you" I said dumping my bags at the foot of the bed and my poster tubes on top of them.

"Lex!" My mum called up stairs "Hiram is making hot chocolate, come get some" she called. I didn't really want to but I knew she'd be disappointed if I didn't and I've disappointed her enough I don't want to do it again. So I slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everybody was standing around the breakfast bar with mugs of hot chocolate and cream and little marshmallows. As we were drinking our hot chocolate Hiram and LeRoy were telling many funny stories that made my mum laugh which is something she hasn't done it quite a while, in fact I can barely remember the last time she laughed for real. It left me thinking that all though I may hate this move it makes my mum happy an that's all that matters.

**The next chapter will be longer hopefully :) **

**~Beth~**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's P.O.V

As I was sitting in my dorm trying to read a book. Which was rather hard to do due to my room mate who tends to make a lot of noise when she has company over. Which is most of the time. My phone went off I looked at the caller ID hoping it would be Finn but it was my dad. Sighing I shutting book and walked out to the hall to answer it.

"Hi Daddy" I said cheerily despite my sadness

"Hi pumpkin" he said just a cheerily but I could tell this wasn't a phone call to check up on me

"Is everything okay at home?" I asked worry coursing through my veins

"Everything's fine sweetheart." He reassured me but there was a silent but at the end of that sentence "you know your Aunt Josie is from England is staying with us until she can get her own place?" He asked

"Yes and Alexia. What about it?" I asked

"Well Josie seems to think Alexia will have trouble making friends and McKinley as she's very shy so I was wondering if maybe you could get one of your friends to take her under their wing?" He asked

"I'll talk to Kurt, he can probably do more than I can" I said

"Thank you sweet heart" he said thankfully "I'll leave you to what you were doing" he said

"Bye Daddy, I miss you" I said

"We miss you too" he said back before he hung up. I sighed looking at my phone. Should I phone Kurt now or in the morning? They're all back at school on Monday and its Saturday night so it'll probably be better if I phone now but it's quite late and I don't want to wake him.

As if reading my mind my phone rang the caller ID reading Kurt

"Hey" I said answering

"Hey, just thought I phone to say hi" he said. I heard Blaine say something in the background but didn't quite catch what "Blaine says hi too" Kurt said

"Hey Blaine" I said giggling. "Listen I need a Favour" I said hopefully

"What kind of favour?" Kurtz asked warily

"My cousin, Alexia, is starting McKinley on Monday . She's from England and struggles to make friends. I was wondering if maybe you could find someone to take her under their wing? I figured you could do more to help than I could" I said hopefully

"I'll do it" Blaine said

"Really?" I asked shocked that he would do it without even second guessing it. "You're a life saver." I said

"Yeah we'll go talk to her tomorrow. Is she at your place?"

"Yeah she is." I said happily I'll tell my dads that you'll be coming around, what time?" I asked

"About twelve we'll show her around town" Kurt said

"Yay! I love you guys" I said happily jumping up gaining a weird look from someone who was walking to their dorm room

"Listen we've got to go but we'll text you with how it went tomorrow" Kurt said

"Okay, you guys are amazing" I said before hanging up and walking into my room. Coming face to chest with my room mates company. He mumbled and apology and scuttled out of the room. I sighed and climbed into bed thankful that I would a have at least one peaceful nights sleep.

I'm aware that this is rather short I just wanted to get this chapter in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexia's P.O.V (Will probably stay this way now)

I rolled over in bed squinting against the bright sunlight that my eyes were not used to. I picked up my phone to check the time 8:13

"Why?" I groaned. Damn time differences. I should not be awake this early. After lying in bed for five minutes staring at the ceiling I gave up hope of getting back to sleep and climbed out of bed and into the bathroom to have a shower. While waiting for the water in the shower to heat up I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection.

My bright blue hair looked like a birds nest atop of my head. I slowly and carefully pulled the hair tie out of it that I put in last night as a futile attempt to stop it from getting knotty. The make up I forgot to remove last night circled my bright blue eyes in black giving the panda eye effect making them look even tireder than before. My lips were chapped and my pale skin looked even more pale that before because my cheeks lacked their usual rosy-ness. All in all I just looked tired. Sighing I climbed into the shower and let the scalding water run down my body leaving it slightly pink. Well at least there is some colour back in my skin. I picked up the shampoo bottle realising that it wasn't colour protection and made a mental note to get my self some. Then decided to wash my hair later.

When I finished in the shower I dried myself off and blow dried my hair then ran the straightener through it before tying it up in a pony tail. Then I got dressed in skinnys and a the top of one of my favourite YouTubers, Danisnotonfire, then went downstairs for breakfast.

When I got downstairs to the kitchen I saw my mum sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal. Silently I helped my self to a bowl and quickly ate it.

"I'm going to explore the town" I said "I'll be back before seven" I told her going upstairs to get my phone and money for the day.

I wondered around Lima for a while before I decided I needed a coffee but had no idea where to get one.

"I hate new towns" I mumbled to myself spinning around and bumping into someone. Before I could fall they caught me under the arms holding me up.

"Oh god. Oh shit. I am so sorry" I said stumbling over my words.

"It's fine" he said his hands still under my arms. "Buy me a coffee to make up for it?" He asked flirtatiously

"Uhm, I don't know any coffee places" I mumbled looking at my feet. I mean he was fit and I wanted to have coffee with him but my social skills do not stretch this far.

"Fine this time I'll buy this time, but next time you're buying" he said leading me down the road and to a coffee shop named Lima Bean

"Funny pun" I mumbled. He looked at me a grinned. Then it occured to me that I don't even know his name. "Uhm what's your name?" I asked looking up at him

"Sebastian Smythe" he said sticking his hand out to me.

"Alexia Berry" I said shaking his hand

"Well, Alexia Berry, what type of coffee would you like" he asked grinning at me.

"Iced mocha. But I'll pay for mine" I said reaching into my pocket for my money.

"No I'm paying" he said "now go and find somewhere to sit" he ordered

"Bu-"

"Go" he ordered. I sighed and went to find a table for us. I sat quietly scrolling through my phone and deleteing old messages until Sebastian came back with our coffees.

"Here" I said chucking him the money for the coffee. He shook his head and pushed the money back towards me. I gave him a stern look and pushed it back to him. This went on for a while until Sebastian gave in and put the money in his pocket.

"Thank you" I said smiling smugly

"This isn't over, Berry" he said slyly

"I think you'll find it is." Someone from behind me said. I turned around to see two guys about mine and Sebastian's age glaring at Sebastian. I recognised the two of them from a picture in Rachel's room that had the two of them, Rachel and some other guy in it.

"Blaine, Kurt, I was just having coffee with Alexia here. She's new in town." Sebastian said

"We know" the first one said he had brown hair and was wearing very exstravigant clothing and had a rather high pitched voice. "But Rachel asked us to show her around." He said

"I don't even know who you are" I said

"I'm Blaine" the second one said his black hair that I suspected was naturally very curly was gelled back with a lot of gel "and this is Kurt, we're friends of Rachels" he said

"Well it's nice of her to be looking out for me but I'm perfectly able to make friends for myself." I said brushing them off.

"We promised Rachel" Kurt insisted

"Then join us for coffee" I said looking at Sebastian to check it was okay. He nodded and we both looked at the two of them expectantly.

"I'll go get the coffees" Kurt mumbled walking up to the counter. Blaine pulled two chairs over to our table and sat down in one of them.

"I like your hair" he said smiling at me

"Yeah it takes a lot of confidence to pull off that bright a colour and you do it brilliantly" Sebastian agreed

"Oh uhm thanks" I said looking down to hide the fact that I was blushing. After that we stayed in silence which became awkwarder when Kurt came back with his and Blaine's drinks. I started humming the tune to some One Direction song that was currently being played on the radio. As they started singing Blaine did too.

"You're insecure.

Don't know what for.

You're turning heads when you walk through the door." He sung then Sebastian took over

"Don't need make up,

To cover up.

Being the way that you are is enough." Then I took over

"Every one else in the room can see it.

Everyone else but you" then the three of us sang the chorus.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else.

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.

You don't know

Oh oh

You don't know your beautiful."

"As sweet as this is" Kurt interjected. "I don't think Rachel would approve of Alexia singing with Sebastian."

"And why not?" I asked

"On going feud between the New Directions and the Wablers, who are my glee club" Sebastian said "but I completely understand. I hope to see you at sectionals, Alexia" Sebastian said getting up to walk out

"Wait" I said following him. He turned around and smiled at me "give me your phone" he did as I asked and I put in my number then handed it back to him.

"Text me" I said smiling

"I will but for now. I think I should leave you with them before Kurt actually kills me" he said smirking over at Kurt and Blaine

"Okay. Thanks for the coffee." I said "I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely" he said leaving the coffee shop. I smiled and walked back to where Blaine and Kurt where sitting. Blaine was staring at me shocked were Kurt just looked angry.

"You can't tell me off because I don't even know you" I stated picking up my phone. "Do you have Rachel's number?" I asked them. Kurt pushed his phone towards me and I copied the number it was showing into my phone and saved it.

"Thank you. No I'm going on walk. Bye" I said standing up and leaving the two of sitting their dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting on a bench at the park when I decided to phone Rachel. So I got out my phone and dialled her number.

"Hello?" she asked on the other side of the line

"Hi Rachel, it's Alexia" I said

"Oh hey, did Blaine and Kurt find you?" she asked happily

"Yeah, and on the topic of Blaine and Kurt I'm perfectly able to make my own friends" I snapped

"Oh, I just though that maybe being in a new town you would like someone to show you around" she said. She sounded sad.

"I had someone to show me around and Kurt bloody well went and scared him off!" I exclaimed

"Yeah they told me about that. Sebastian! Sebastian Smythe is evil!"

"He seemed perfectly sweet today" I retorted

"He nearly blinded Blaine last year!" she exclaimed

"Forgive and forget and all that shit" I said "besides I didn't know him then so I'm not going to judge him on past actions"

"So you're jut going to ignore Blaine and Kurt trying to help you?" she asked

"For today, yeah. They pissed me off. Especially Kurt, at least Blaine was trying to act civil, Kurt was just plain right nasty." I stated

"Alright but at least let Blaine hep you out at school, Kurt won't be there" she said

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it" I said sulking

"Oh and join Glee club" she said then the line went dead.

"Did she just hang up on me?" I asked myself. I suppose she hung up so I couldn't argue about Glee club. I suppose I'll have to check it out. I mean I'm Rachel Berry's cousin it will be expected of me surely.

The next morning I was woken up by the infuriating sound of my alarm.

"Noooo" I groaned rollin over to pick my phone up 6:30 school starts at 8. I also had a text from Rachel.

Hey, Blaine said he'd pick you up on his way to school if you want.

Yeah alright. I text back climbing out of bed and looking through my bags for something to wear. After fifteen minutes of debating over a black dress with combat boots and a fake leather jacket or skinnys and a YouTube top. I decided on the dress.

I straightened my blue hair and left it hanging around my shoulders and done my make up then grabbed my school bag, money and phone then ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Alexia" LeRoy said

"Morning" I said turning the kettle on and making my self some tea and toast. "Oh and you can call me Lexi Or Alex" I told him and Hiram.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Hiram asked me

"No, Blaine said he'd give me a lift" I said taking a bite of my toast

"Making friends already. Well done" LeRoy said grinning

"Yeah uhm do you guys no anything about the Wablers?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me

"Not much but we do know that Blaine used to go to Dalton and was a part of the Wablers before he moved to McKinley and Kurt was there for a while too" LeRoy said

"New Directions had some problems with them past year and the head of the Wablers Sabastian" Hiram said

"Okay thanks" I said as there was a knock at the door. I heard my mum open the door as I walked out of the kitchen

"Oh hi, can I help you?" My mum asked

"I'm Blaine I'm here to give Alexia a lift to school, I'm a friend of Rachel's" he said

"Hi Blaine" I said

"Okay well have fun sweetheart" my mum said. I nodded and followed Blaine to the car. Where Kurt was sitting in the drivers seat. I climbed into the back of the car.

"Are you going to try out for Glee club?" Kurt asked me

"I dunno" I said shrugging my shoulders

"You so should you were totally awesome in LimaBean yesterday" Blaine said smiling at me

"I dunno I mean being Rachel's cousin people are going to expect me to and because of that I don't really want to" I explained

"Understandable" Blaine agreed

"No totally not." Kurt said "if you want to join Glee club you should. Glee club is about being yourself not other people and they'll accept you for you" Kurt said

"Alright I'll try out" I said leaning back in my seat. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see I had a text from an unknown number

Hey, it's Sebastian. Have fun at school. It read. I saved the number to my phone and quickly text him back

Me- Hey, Seb. Im gonna call you that now. Or Sebastian the crab. You know from the little mermaid? :p

Sebastian- Alright then you get Lexy or Ariel ;)

Me- alright then Seb the crab

Sebastian- I hate you ;)

Me- no you don't. It's impossible to hate me :)

Sebastian- right. Are you trying out for Glee club.

Me- I might

Sebastian- good that means there'll be some actual competition this year ;)

Me- aw you flatter me ;) I'm gonna have to try out just so I can beat your sorry arse :p

Sebastian- you beat me? Pfft in your dreams, Ariel

Me- you wish you were in my dreams Seb. Anyway I'm at school now. So chat later?

Sebastian- yeah sure, see ya

Me- ttfn

I locked my phone and put it in the back pocket of my rucksack then climbed out of the car following Kurt and Blaine.

"Wait hang on, Kurt didn't you graduate last year?" I asked

"Yes but I just want to see Coach Sylvesters baby girl" Kurt said "so I'll see you later" he said pecking Blaineon the cheek and walking off down the corridors.

"Come on I'll take you to Ms Pillsbury" Blaine said leading me down the corridor. We ended up in an office with a woman and man standing in there. Blaine knocked on the door

"Blaine! How are ya!" The man said happily

"I'm good thanks, Mr Shue, this is Alexia, Rachel's cousin from England" Blaine said gesturing to me

"Hi" I said waving at them.

"She's a junior" Blaine added

"We'll it's lovely to meet you. Will you be joining glee?" Mr Shue questioned

"Probably" I said

"She's an amazing singer" Blaine

"Come along to tryouts tomorrow then" Mr Shue said "and I'll leave so you can sort out your time table" he said leaving the room.

"Here's your time table I'm just working on your locker combination" Ms Pillsbury said handing me a small sheet of paper

"Cool you've got Spanish with Mr Shue first" Blaine said looking at my time table. Ms Pillsbury handed me another slip of paper with a locker number and combination on it. I said thanks and then Blaine led me to my locker which was placed under his and next to his friends Artie. Who was in a wheel chair.

"Blaine!" Artie called wheeling over to us "how are you?"

"Hey! I'm good, how are you?" Blaine asked but before Artie could reply a blonde girl in a cheerleaders uniform came over to us and gave the two boys a hug saying something about lord Tubbington missing them. As they were talking a blond boy with very big lips came over to us shouting their names in joy, I guess the girl is Brittany. Another girl came over then and I stood up leaning against the lockers watching their reunion.

"Guys," Blaine said getting everybody's attention "this is Alexia, Rachel's cousin" he said gesturing

"Your hair looks like blue candy" Brittany said staring at my hair

"Alexia this is Artie, Sam, Sugar, Brittany and heading this way is Tina" Blaine said gesturing to each of them in turn

"Hi" I said waving at them meekly

"Are you going to join Glee club?" Artie asked

"I feel like I should wear a bloody neon sign saying 'yes I'm joining your bloody Glee club! Kindly stop asking'" I joked

"So you're joining?" Sam asked confused

"Yes Sam I am joining glee club. Well I'm going to try out tomorrow" I told him.

"You're Rachel's cousin right?" Artie asked me

"Yeah, what about it?" I questioned

"And you can sing?" He questioned further

"Get to the point will ya" I said impatiently

"Just come along later." He said

"I'll see but for know I have espangole, adios" I said walking off then I doubled back "uhm where is the Spanish class room?" I asked. They all laughed and Blaine led me to theSpanish room saying he'd take me to my next class afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

During Spanish Mr Shue gave us a work sheet do. We had to fill it out saying what we done during the holidays. Oh the joy. We were also allowed to work with people if we wanted to. But being the new girl I ended up alone, so while sitting in the back corner of the class room I quietly sung to myself while working.

"If I die young

Bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song.

Oh oh

Lord make me a rainbow

I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you

When she stands under my colours

Oh well, life ain't always what you think it ought to be

No, ain't even grey and she buries her baby"

"Oi, blue hair" the guy on the desk next to me said. I turned in my seat to face him as acknowledgment that he talked to me. "If you're gonna sing join glee club. The rest of us don't want to hear that infernal racket of yours"

"Don't like it, don't listen. It helps me work ." I stated turning back to my work and my singing

"Newbie, I believe he asked you to stop" the girl in front of me said.

"And I believe I said if ya don't like it don't listen" I stated "simple really even an animal could do it"

"Are you calling us animals?" The guy asked

"Well humans are animals, so yeah?" I asked unsure on how approach this situation.

"Bitch!" The girl exclaimed getting up and slapping me

"Ow" I said holding my now burning cheek

"Sofia! Alexia! What's going on down there" Mr Shue asked getting

"She me and Matt animals" Sofia exclaimed

"So you slapped her?" Mr Shue asked raising an eye brow at her

"Yes" she said she said smugly "only way to shut her up"

"I was only bloody singing" I exclaimed defensively folding my arms. Mr Shue sighed and looked at as both.

"Sofia detention tomorrow lunch time" he said "Alexia stay behind after class" I was about to protest but he gave me a look that said I wasn't in trouble. He went back to the front of the class room and Sofia gave me a dirty look

"You're gonna regret that, Berry" she hissed turning back to her work. At the end of class when Mr Shue dismissed everyone I stayed in my seat.

"Right I want you to audition for glee club now" MrShue said sitting on his desk

"What like right now in here?" I asked nervously

"Yes, the song choice is yours" he said. I thought for a moment about what song I wanted to sing and decided on Indigo by Tom Milsom.

"If I mattered to you

Then all I would see is indigo.

Nothing else I could do

Could ever make you more dear to me and so

Every green, every blue,

Every red, orange, and ultramarine

I've seen

Would go indigo for you.

Every time that I look

Deep inside me the colour's all I see;

And my mind is a book,

Rainbow painted, a story about me.

Photographs that I took

That were once black and white would now be free

To be

In shades of indigo for you.

Orange, yellow, green, and malachite,

Octarine, light plum, and eggshell white,

International Klein blue, maroon,

Azure, magenta, midnight blue,

Harlequin, and heliotrope,

Tea, tan, turquoise, teal, and taupe,

Amaranth, and ivory,

Cosmic latte, tangerine.

Orange, yellow, green, and malachite,

Octarine, light plum, and eggshell white,

International Klein blue, maroon,

Azure, magenta, midnight blue,

Harlequin, and heliotrope,

Tea, tan, turquoise, teal, and taupe,

Amaranth, and ivory,

Cosmic latte, tangerine.

If I mattered to you

Then all I would see is indigo.

Nothing else I could do

Could ever make you more dear to me and so

Every green, every blue,

Every pink, black, white, gray, yellow, mauve, and cerise,

Beige, and ultramarine

I've seen

Would go indigo for you." I finished smiling at Mr Shue only to realise that Blaine was also in the room with us and smiling brightly at me.

"Brilliant" Mr Shue said happily "how would you like to join New Directions?"

"I'd love to" I said happily

"Great. Now go to your next class I don't want to be blamed for you being late. I nodded my head and followed Blaine out of the class room. He congratulated me on my performance as he led me to my next class, English.

The rest of the morning went quickly and soon enough it was lunch time. I followed Blaine to the cafeteria where we stood in line to our lunch which was served by a rather big lady but she absolutely lovely and slipped me some extra chips complementing me on my hair as she did so.

"Thank you" I said smiling at her as she spooned the food on to my plate. She smiled back in response. Almost like she doesn't get many thanks. Blaine smiled and nodded in thanks before we payed and he led me to a table where the other glee club members were sitting with some American football jocks and cheerleaders. In the mix I sawSofia and Matt.

"Shit" I muttered. Blaine looked at me questioningly silently asking me to explain "I pissed Sofia and Matt off in Spanish today" I told him "and I was told that I was going to regret it"

"Just stick with me" he said as we took the last two empty seats I was sat between Blaine and Sam and on Blaine's other side was Sugar opposite me was a cheerleader who had blue eyes and her blond hair pulled back into a tight high pony tail with not a hair out of place.

I ate my lunch quietly not saying a word. To anyone just texting Sebastian

Seb- so, how's your first day going?

Me- as good as it can go. I've made an enemy and got into glee club

Seb- enemy already, I'll have to congratulate you on that, I'm proud of you Lexy. How'd you do it?

Me- I was singing while doing my work and some jock and cheerleader got pissed of me. Then the cheerleader slapped me cos I was being a smart ass. She got detention. I got a glee audition

Seb- well done ;) what were you singing to piss them off?

Me- if I die young

Seb- good song choice. My lunch period is over so I'll text you later, Ariel ;)

Me- okay bye, Sebastian the crab ;)

As I put my phone back in my pocket I started listening to the conversation

"Maybe she has a medical condition or swallowed someone with a medical condition" Brittany said. The table laughed the glee clubbers not as enthuasticlly as the jocks and cheerleaders some of them just half smiling.

"What was that about?" I asked Blaine quietly

"Nothing" Blaine said shaking his head as the bell rung signalling the end of lunch. Two more periods to go. One of which was glee

"To glee!" Sam exclaimed in a funny voice. Everyone laughed and we all went to the choir room.


End file.
